The Winter Heart
by YugisGal18
Summary: Seto is thinking about a certain, short, spiky haired boy and he runs into him at a local coffee shop and well, their relationship goes from there. Can Yugi melt his Winter Heart?  SetoxYugi SHOUNENAI!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been debating on writing a SetoxYugi fanfiction for a while now and I think I FINALLY have a good idea for one.**

**I have always kinda wanted to write about Seto because he's my favorite character in Yu-Gi-Oh! XP aaand I think he will be a interesting character to write about so yeah **

**And Yugi and Seto are my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairing besides Yami and Yugi, so yeah, it'll be fun.**

**Hope you all like the 1****st**** chapter, the story and I have to warn you, I might be a bit slow but I will get the chapters written. Just send in those reviews and I'll try my hardest to write and update as fast as I can **

**And another warning, If you do not like Shounen-ai then I suggest you leave cuz this is a Shounen-ai ficcie**

**But if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Shounen-ai then sit back and enjoy!!! **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto, Yugi or any other character in the show as well! If I did, I would be insanely rich and at the moment, I haven't got a dollar to my name, lol**

The Winter Heart

**Prologue**

Two hearts, totally different in every way but attracted, attracted beyond all reason and sanity because of the hopelessness of never coming to anything because of those differences…

But there's one little question, one phrase that may change the hopelessness of the situation…

What if?

What if these two could collide and become one? There's always a chance in all of eternity that it could happen.

What if?

**Chapter One**

"Seto! Seto, wait!"

He knew that voice, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who it was without even having to turn around to look to see who it was.

That high pitched voice that was always tugging and pulling at his conscience, telling him to stop and think of the consequences of his brash actions when in the future, he would've thrown all caution to the wind and stabbed whoever he wanted to in the back and would've been as ruthless and coldhearted as he pleased.

That voice that haunted him. Damn that voice.

"Seto, please stop! I want to talk to you." As these pleading words faded in the air but somehow seemed to have the ability to still ring in his ears long after, he felt a slight pressure on his sleeve.

Seto's icy blue eyes narrowed as he stiffly stopped in his tracks. He turned around to glare icy daggers at the spiky haired, short, violet eyed boy who was looking up at him, a little desperate look on his face as his little hand clutched Seto's sleeve.

Seto snarled, "Let go of me." He coldly jerked his arm out of the young boy's grip as he menacingly whispered, "And don't you ever call me by my first name again. Understand?" He put all of his bitterness for the young boy into his stare as he looked into the boy's wide, violet eyes.

The timid, small boy shivered at the cold tone in his voice as he slowly nodded his head, "I understand, Kaiba."

Seto felt his blue eye twitch but he ignored it as he crossed his leather-clad arms over his chest, his voice never losing its icy tone as he asked, "Now. What did you want?"

The boy suddenly switched from looking intimidated and frightened to immensely embarrassed and shy.

Seto felt his eye twitch again but he ignored it again as he intently watched the boy, secretly intrigued by his actions.

To tell the honest truth, the usually icy, reserved man was surprised when the spiky haired youth stepped closer to him, his arm outstretched as he held his hand out.

An open invitation for Seto to shake his hand as he timidly said, a little flicker of hope shining in his eyes, "Since this whole ordeal is over and um, the Pharaoh is gone. I was wondering… if we could be friends?"

The question hung in the air like a thick, choking smoke flowing with feelings as Seto felt the young boy's hopefulness and his unwavering determination for Seto to answer him and all Seto could feel was confusion and anger.

The anger won out over his confusion over why the boy was asking him such a preposterous question.

He felt his anger burning through him like fire as he thought to himself, his fingers in his right hand twitching, 'How dare he?! How dare he ask for his friendship?!'

He snarled, "Absolutely not! I would never be friends with the likes of you!"

His twitching hand snapped up as he slapped the boy's hand away, the resounding sound of the slap echoing through the white hall they were standing in as one side of his mouth curled up in a cold smirk as he laughed to himself, 'That will teach him to not mock me.'

His blue eyes widened slightly, his breath caught in his throat as the boy looked up at him, holding onto his hand as he smiled sadly at him.

But what shocked the cold man the most was the look in the boy's eyes.

His large violet eyes that were usually bright and filled with life were covered and dulled by sadness and something else that the tall, brown haired and blue-eyed male couldn't understand.

The young boy blinked as he looked down at the ground briefly, "I thought you would say that but I had hoped that it would have been different. I guess I was being naïve."

Seto stepped back a little bit as the boy grinned sadly, his voice cracking a bit as he whispered, "Well, goodbye Kaiba."

He watched as the boy turned and slowly walked away.

And all he could feel was overwhelming confusion as he watched him slowly disappear as Seto slowly turned around and whispered, "Yugi…"

"Why?"

He felt himself jerk awake, his blue eyes snapping open as he murmured, "Yugi…why?"

He stiffened his shoulders and back as he was staring into a pair of blue eyes, the same color as his own except they were bigger and they held more innocence then his own.

His eyes widened slightly as he heard a little giggle fill the air and a bright smile lit up the face in front of him.

Oh dear god, no!

His younger brother smiled mischievously as he said in a mocking, playful voice, "Yugi… WHY?! Hehe, does Seto have a crush on… oof!"

Seto didn't give him the chance to say anything else for while he had been talking, he had slowly slipped his hand under his pillow, positioning it just right then he launched the pillow right in his brother's face, knocking the boy sprawling on his back over the side of the bed, "Are you retarded? Do you actually think I would even think or let alone let it slip into my head, affectionate thoughts about that little shrimp?! God, no!"

He sat up in the bed, swinging his legs out over the side as he said with a slight grunt, "It makes me sick just thinking about it."

His brother giggled as he shot up, leaning on the bed as he shouted at Seto's back, "Seto's in denial! Seto's in denial!"

His brother knew when Seto's back straightened and looked as hard as a board, he knew it was time to get out as he ran like lightning for the door, Seto yelling and throwing a pillow out the door after him, "GET OUT!"

Seto growled in frustration as he stood up, running the fingers of one hand across the soft covers of his bed as he walked over to his closet, glaring at all the suits, coats and formal wear.

His eyes twitched as he reached into the closet, pulling out a white suit and pair of pants as he mumbled to himself, "I am not in denial. Mokuba doesn't know what he's talking about."

As he undressed, he shivered as the chill in the air crept over his bare skin and as he slipped on the suit, the coolness of the fabric touched his skin and he couldn't help but think to himself, 'How ironic.'

The cold belongs with the winter heart.

He was delighted with the cold.

He always loved winter, the snow falling down from gray clouds, the wind blowing delightfully chilling shivers down his back and everything, and well… it all fit him.

He arched an eyebrow as he mentally reprimanded himself for standing in front of his closet for at least 10 minutes, staring into space like a dimwit and thinking about how he matched the cold.

He needed to get going, he'd be late.

After he got dressed all the way, he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, neatly combed his hair and afterwards, he glared at himself in the mirror.

His eyes clouded over as he smirked at himself, 'It's back to the usual routine.'

He walked back into his room, grabbed his trusty laptop computer, his black briefcase filled with legal papers and plans for future projects for Kaiba Corp's inventions, his black, very used wallet with a BIG SK on the front and he smirked as he walked to his door, leaning down to pick up the pillow that he had thrown at Mokuba that morning as he lightly threw it back on the bed.

He walked back into the hallway, heading down the stairs to the front doors.

He was looking straight at the brown wooden doors, his ears sharply listening to the light tap of his shoes on the shining hardwood floors and he stopped, starting suddenly at the sound of a very high pitched voice, shouting, "SETO!"

He growled in annoyance as he turned towards the voice and he lifted an eyebrow at the bouncing little figure of his brother as he held his arms out, apparently wanting a hug as he smiled from ear to ear, "I want a hug!!! PLEAAAASE??? PRETTY PLEAAAAASE!!!"

Seto winced in pain at the high pitched voice as he sighed in defeat, holding a very reluctant arm out to his brother who quickly while he still had the chance, jumped at him, circling his arms around his brother's waist as he squeezed him tightly, "I love you, Seto."

Seto grimaced as he held his arms out straight in front of him, his laptop and briefcase dangling from his clenched fists, his body stiff as he endured the whole scene and he gently but firmly pushed the boy away as he grunted, "Goodbye Mokuba."

The boy was still smiling as Seto walked out the open door that was held open by the house butler, Reef.

Seto sighed as he squinted in the glaring sunlight and he quickly walked down to the waiting black limousine where another servant in a black suit was holding the door open for him as he quietly said, "Have a nice day, Master Kaiba."

He couldn't help but glare a little harder as he sniffed indignantly.

For some reason that little spoken sentiment that he heard every morning was annoying to him.

He couldn't really place the reason why but it was very annoying.

He sat down, getting comfortable as he told the driver where to go, why he had no clue. The driver knew where they were going; they always go to the same place at the same time.

The same old routine.

He crossed his legs, sitting back in the seat as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring out the window as he watched the people, the shops, the houses and the café's pass by.

They stopped at a red light and at that moment he could feel a small headache settling in between his eyes.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he whispered, "Why?"

He opened his eyes and his breath got caught in his throat as he couldn't believe who he just saw walk into a Coffee shop, his spiky hair sticking out of the crowd as he turned into the doors of the shop and he had an overwhelming urge to go into the shop as well.

He frantically looked down at his light blue watch and he mentally calculated that he had at least 15 minutes to get to his job and he calculated how much time it would take to get a cup of coffee in the shop and he didn't think he could make it to his job.

He growled, "Well, screw it."

Seto quickly jumped out of the car, the driver starting to protest but he quickly cut him off, saying in his most commanding voice, "I'm going to get me a cup of coffee and I'll walk to Kaiba Corp. You just go back to the house and make sure Mokuba gets to school on time, got that?"

The driver nodded, a confused look on his face as he said, "Yes, Master Kaiba."

Seto sniffed indignantly as he slammed the door shut.

He set out towards the shop at a brisk walk and all the way to the little shop, all he could think was, 'You've lost your mind! You're going to be late for your work! You've gone insane!'

All the time he was mentally fussing at himself for being very stupid and out of character, he walked into the coffee shop named quite ironically The Little Cup of Happiness and his eyebrows almost raised off his face as he looked at the person behind the counter, serving people their coffee and taking orders.

It was Yugi.

Seto quickly walked over to the line of three people in front of him as he leaned ever so slightly to the side, taking a few glances at Yugi every once in a while and he mentally thought to himself, 'You have gone mad! …but goodness, he has changed. When was the last time you saw him? When he was 15? …you have really lost it. You need to get your cup of coffee and get your crazy butt out of here.'

"Um, excuse me?"

Seto felt like he was a deer standing in headlights as that familiar voice that was slightly different, deeper but not too deep filled his ears and he looked at the slightly taller and definitely more mature looking Yugi who was looking very, very worried at Seto as he asked again, "Um, you okay?"

Seto shook himself lightly as he replied, his cold, hard voice slightly shaking a little as he waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine. Um… I just want a Iced Mocha."

Yugi smiled as he asked, "What size would you like your Mocha, Kaiba?"

Seto grimaced as he talked in a deep voice, trying to cover up his annoyance with himself for all his thoughts flying out the window and his not knowing what you called the sizes of the coffee, "I… the smallest size that you have. Whatever that may be."

Yugi chuckled a bit as he punched in the price as he brightly said, "That will be four dollars and seventy five cents and your order will be out shortly."

He quickly busied himself with making the coffee and Seto pulled out his wallet as he watched the older version of Yugi moving around behind the counter and before he knew it, his mouth had opened and the words, "How old are you now?" came out of his mouth and he wanted to clamp his mouth shut and throw it away.

Yugi looked a little surprised that he was speaking to him so casually but he quickly covered up his surprise as he crushed the ice up in one of the machines, lightly leaning back to look at Seto and he grinned, "Ah, I'm 18 now. It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

Seto nodded his head stiffly as he replied, "It has been a while."

Yugi looked a little uncomfortable as the silence hung between them, thick and filled with uneasiness so he quickly jumped back into his work, finishing it up and quickly pushing the drink towards Kaiba, smiling really big as he took the cash from him but he couldn't help but notice that Seto's fingers stiffened when his hand brushed his.

Yugi quickly placed the money into the cash register as he gave the man his change back and he said brightly, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kaiba."

Seto grunted in reply as he briskly walked towards the door and all the while kicking himself for even walking into the store.

Yugi watched the man go, thoughts racing through his head as he bit his lip in thought. 'Maybe… I don't know, he might come back…'

Just as Seto was pushing open the door to leave, Yugi yelled out, "Hey!"

Seto felt like he had been shot as he quickly turned around, almost dropping his Mocha all over his white suit but he steadied it as he looked curiously at Yugi, "Yes?"

Yugi looked a little uncomfortable but he went on as he nervously tapped his foot on the floor, "Um… I was wondering if you would like to come back tomorrow? So we can catch up. I'm off tomorrow and well, yeah… I'll be here at 11 a.m. and if you can't come then you don't have to, I'll understand but come if you can, okay?"

Seto looked thoughtful for a second and he said in a deep voice filled with thought, "I'll think on it. Bye Yugi."

He turned to leave, pushing on the door as Yugi beamed at his back, "Bye Kaiba."

Yugi sighed and quickly rushed back to work, his very impatient customers barking out orders and him rushing to fulfill them as he let a little smile slip out.

Maybe he'll come back.

And while Yugi was having hopeful thoughts, Seto was briskly walking down the cold street, taking deep sips of his Mocha as he glared at anything that was in front of him as he said to himself, "Seto… you ARE losing it."

He took one last gulp of his drink as he tossed the plastic cup into a trash bin, clutching his laptop and briefcase close to his side as a cold breeze blew through his hair as he walked back into his regular, same old routine of life.

And that is the end of the first chapter. Hope you all like it although I hope it wasn't too dreary and too blah XP

Oh and I wanna point out that I use dollars and cents besides Yen because I don't know how you would price things with Yen so I thought I would just use dollars and cents XP

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I thrive on reviews!

But anyways, Thanks for Reading!!! (bows)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Cold

**Hello everyone! **

**I know I haven't been faithful with writing . I'm sooo very very sorry for not updating sooner.**

**From here on I'll try to update sooner. –bows repeatedly- gomenasai!**

**But in apology I wrote quite a long chapter this time and hopefully you'll all like it! **

**But in this chapter I deal more with Seto's feelings and hopefully I didn't get too out of character if I did. . I tried to keep him in as much character as I could so hopefully I didn't get out of character with him and also I hope Mokuba isn't out of character either .**

**If they are then hit me with a shoe of doom or something, lol**

**AND I wanna thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! They made me very very happy and they made me smile so thank you very much!**

**And I also thank you all for the 6 people who added the story to their favs and the 12 people who added the story to their alert list as well! Thank you very much!**

**I can't express how much your reviews and adding my story to your alert and fav lists makes me feel happy and thankful! Thankies! **

**But on with the story! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer first : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuz if I did then there would be shounen-ai in it and Yugi would fall head over heels for Seto XD **

**And I also do not own MarioParty in any way, shape or form!**

Chapter Two

The Cold

Seto Kaiba couldn't understand what he had just done a few minutes ago.

First of all, he is most definitely not one to be spontaneous and what he had done had been both spontaneous and out of character for him.

And he couldn't wrap his mind around the reason why he had jumped out of his car on his way to his job to follow a past acquaintance … no, make that, rival into a coffee shop of all places.

And the name of the place was even sugary and fluffy, The Little Cup of Happiness, a name he would've sneered at, turned and walked away from on any other occasion but not this time.

He blamed it on the power of sheer boredom.

Seto sighed as his business came into sight.

His blue eyes glazed over as he looked at the looming building in the distance.

His hands tightened on his black suitcase that was filled with papers and his black laptop as he let the cool autumn breeze dance around him.

This felt real to him and the norm, the cold and his job as he walked up to the tall steel building, walking through the swinging doors as familiar voices said familiar phrases like, "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba.", "Good day, Mr. Kaiba.", "How are you doing, Mr. Kaiba?"

All familiar and all well rehearsed.

He just coldly sneered as he walked by them as he headed to his office.

He felt them all turn back to their work without a care; they knew that he didn't care about what they had to say.

And they were right, he didn't.

He walked down the hall and went up to the huge, plain, cold steel doors and he quickly, forcefully pushed them open.

He almost growled in slight annoyance as his cold blue eyes fell on his work advisor sitting in front of his desk, waiting for him.

The old man's face was a bit tight with obvious fury but his sickening smile never faltered off of his wrinkled gray face as he saw Seto enter the room.

His name was Mr. Isshin and ever since Kaiba had hired him for his personal work advisor, he has made his life a living hell.

But oh well, him and good old Mr. Isshin kept each other on their toes and there was never a dull moment in the office anymore.

Seto looked away from him and straight at his neat desk as he walked up to it, slamming his laptop on the desk as he sat down, his glinting eyes on his laptop, his long fingers flipping open the laptop and swiftly clicking away on the keys as Mr. Isshin talked away at him.

The anger in Mr. Isshin's voice was barely contained as he glared at the CEO of Kaiba Corp, who was in his own way ignoring him as he snapped, "Don't you know that you were fifteen minutes late?"

Seto grunted in acknowledgement of the question as he continued clicking on the laptop, his slanted eyes scanning the screen.

Mr. Isshin was not very pleased and he huffed in annoyance, as he asked, "Aren't you even going to explain to me why you were late?"

Seto coolly reached from his laptop over to a pile of papers on his desk, pulling a few papers out of the neat pile as he replied, "I don't see why it's any of your business, Sir."

Mr. Isshin snarled, "It is my business when we lose fifteen minutes worth of money!"

Seto sighed as he paused in-between looking from a page to the laptop screen, copying legal things down as he dully stared at the furious, middle aged, graying man, "I seriously don't think we'll be losing that much money in such a short time period as fifteen minutes, dear Mr. Isshin."

Seto evilly grinned as Mr. Isshin cringed.

He knew the man loathed that title he had given him.

He only used it when the old man was annoying him and he was annoying him with his useless prattle.

Seto waved a hand carelessly at him as he went back to writing on his laptop, "You are excused, Mr. Isshin."

Mr. Isshin glared at him as he stood up, his chair screeching across the cold floor as he swiftly walked out the big cold doors.

Seto smiled, a freezing smile, "Now that's more like it. Nice empty silence."

He felt his hands and mind link in a cold, indifferent bond as he worked into the evening.

He thrived on the cold, silent energy of his work.

He was at home here.

After the hours fly by in his quiet, cold office he finds himself back in his car again, being driven by the same old driver.

He sighed as they drove up to his mansion and he stepped out of the car, walking up to the door with his laptop and suitcase in tow.

He nodded indifferently at his Butler, Reef who opened the door for him, bowing his head as his brown eyes smiled at him.

Seto was silently grateful for that look after a whole day of cold greetings and fake smiles.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw Mokuba in the kitchen with his silverware, plate and food ready for Seto to arrive.

He laid his suitcase and laptop down near the kitchen doorway as he walked over to his place at the table, his food ready for him as well, thanks to Reef as he looked at his brother's happy but anxious expression, "Hello Seto! Can I eat now?"

Seto still had his eyebrows raised as he waved his brother on to eat and Mokuba didn't wait a second as he plowed into the food.

Seto dryly chuckled at his little brother's eating habits, carefully spooning a little bit of soup into his mouth as he asked, "Hungry?"

Mokuba spoke around a mouthful of vegetables and some sort of white creamy stuff, "YES! VERY!"

Seto felt a little warm grin spread throughout him that he didn't let show on the outside, his cold, stern mask in place as he slowly, neatly ate his food as he watched his little brother speedily and very sloppily eat his.

After the two brothers ate their food in silence, Mokuba set about playing his newest video game in the huge red and brown living room as Seto got up from the table, leaving the dirty plates to Reef as he picked up his laptop and suitcase, ready to return to his room upstairs to his precious work.

"Um, Seto?"

Seto snapped around to look at his little brother expectantly as Mokuba went on, "Um, I was wondering, if you have any time, if you wanted to play my game with me?"

Seto took a little pause, his mind playing around with the idea as he looked at his brother's hopeful face.

He shrugged as he placed his stuff near the stairs, "I guess I can play for a while but just for a while."

His little brother's big blue eyes lit up and he dragged him over to the huge black couch in the middle of the room, plopping down with him in tow as he thrust a controller into his hands.

Seto sighed as he waited for the game to begin.

He felt himself cringe as he saw what the game was.

The horror! Mario Party!

He about put his game controller down and walked away but his brother was happily chattering away and choosing his character (which was Yoshi) that he silently told himself to just suck it up for a while and play a few rounds with him.

He growled at his inner voice and blamed it on the thoughts of a certain bushy tri-colored haired person and he quickly chose the character closest to his mood at the moment, Waluigi.

He found that he got into the game more then he bargained for because in the middle of the game he wanted to sue Bowser for being the evil tycoon he is and then beat his butt all the way back to his frikkin gloomy castle with all his little evil offspring.

He could tell Mokuba found his cold ranting at the TV screen hilarious and that made him even more annoyed.

After he couldn't take it anymore, he tried to calmly put the game controller down, snarl at his brother good night and to go to bed soon because he had school tomorrow and eloquently stomp off up the stairs to his endless work.

Seto groaned as he sat down behind his black tidy desk in his purple and black room.

He never noticed this before but he tended to put black somewhere in all the rooms in his house.

Oh well, that suit him.

He sighed as he flipped his laptop open, tapping away as his mind instantly unclouded, relaxing with the usual strain of working.

It comforted him, the tapping of the laptop keys and the words across the screen and the white paper.

But then he felt a nagging sentence cross his mind; 'Are you going to meet Yugi tomorrow?' and he felt his fingers stop as his mind lingered on that one thought.

Damn that Yugi.

He always seemed to mess up his state of mind somehow.

And he didn't know why he had the ability to throw his usually calculating, cold mind off of track either.

Well, never mind that… he decided he would go tomorrow just out of curiosity, that's all.

He went back to working, his mind relaxing in his usual state of cold calculation as he worked into the early morning hours.

He stopped himself at around two in the morning, taking a lot of internal power to not keep on working as he walked over to his bed, shedding his coat and shirt as he threw himself across his purple sheeted bed.

After a while, his mind settled into a calm state as he slowly, gently fell asleep.

He could feel his body relaxing as he fell into a deep rest, his eyes falling shut to a silent lullaby that his body softly played to him.

He was surprised, as he suddenly felt cold all around him, wet white all around as his blue eyes snapped open in shock.

He shivered, his surprisingly naked body blanketed in cold, sparkling snow as he looked around him, cold white snow whirled all around him as far as he could see in every direction, a cold, silent wasteland that stretched to the horizon of the white world.

Seto smirked, "Ah… even my dreams agree with me. I belong with the cold."

He reached a cold, blue finger out into the whirling wind and a gentle snowflake fell on his finger, it's beautiful design melting away on what warmth was left on his finger and Seto sadly smiled as he watched it fade away.

Seto groaned as he woke up in the morning to his covers being tossed onto the floor and his body shivering in the morning's chill.

He sneered, "I like the cold but not this much."

He growled as he pushed himself up on the bed, twitching as he heard a high-pitched note coming from downstairs and he gently rose out of the bed, ruffling his brown hair as he walked over to his closet, grabbing a pale purple shirt and throwing it on over his black pants as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the high pitched noise came from.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his little brother in a white with little pink flowers sprinkled across it apron with huge mittens on as he was flipping some unknown substance on the stove as he whistled shrilly to some song that suspiciously went along the lines of Hi Ho Hi Ho! It's off to work we go.

Reef was standing near the kitchen door, a very watchful eye on the young boy, probably to make sure he didn't start a fire and Seto gave his brother a little glare as he snapped, "What's the big idea, waking me up to the theme song of the Seven Dwarfs?"

Mokuba turned around from the stove, smiled and waved at him, "Oh, hi big brother! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

He turned back to the stove and the now burning substance on it as Seto turned his glare on Reef, "And may I ask, do you wear that apron when you cook?"

Reef twitched a bit and gave a little embarrassed nod, "Yes, sir. It's the only apron I have."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Then you're a very brave man."

Reef just raised an eyebrow as the two men continued watching Mokuba destroy the substance that he called Breakfast in silence.

When Mokuba set the burnt poor excuse for a pancake in front of him, Seto just snarled, "Do you expect me to eat this crap?"

Mokuba looked offended as he slipped the apron off and slowly began to eat his burnt pancake, "It's okay, Seto. It tastes better burnt anyways."

Seto's eyebrow twitched, "I swear, you seem to grow stranger and stranger each day. It must be puberty."

Mokuba ignored him as he ate his pancake and Seto just sniffed at his sizzling, charcoal pancake, making a mental note to grab something along the way to the coffee shop today.

Seto tried to rein in his foul mood by sipping quietly from his small glass of orange juice while listening to his brother banter about his friends at school and what they were going to do today.

It seemed to calm his mood down and he gently sighed as he looked at the clock above the refrigerator, "It's time for you to go, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at the clock, swiftly stood up, grabbing his backpack and gently giving Seto's arm a squeeze as he ran out the front door to the waiting limousine outside.

Seto slowly stood up, looking at the clock again to calculate how much time he had left till he met Yugi at 11:00 and he grimaced at having three hours of free time to waste before 11.

He could go to work but he already had his mind made up that he wasn't going to work today. He wasn't going to go and just stay for three hours; it would be a waste of time.

He whipped out his gray phone as he dialed Mr. Isshin's number, steeling himself for the angry berating he knew was coming as he waited for the man to pick up on the other line.

He heard Mr. Isshin's precise voice greet him and then he answered in his most commanding voice he could muster, "This is Seto Kaiba. I'm not coming in today but I'll be in tomorrow. I will see you then."

He didn't give the man time to breathe as he quickly and methodically hung up on him.

He didn't want to deal with him right now.

He put his cell phone back in his pant's pocket as he glanced at Reef, "I'm going to be gone today. Keep the house for me while I'm gone."

Reef smiled, "I always do."

Seto nodded as he walked up the stairs to his room to get ready to leave.

He brushed his hair; brushing his teeth and grabbing his long black leather coat as he walked briskly back down the stairs, yelling to Reef along the way, "I'm taking my motorcycle!" as he grabbed his keys off a desk by the front door, rushing out the front door, running around the corner of the mansion to a shed where he kept his motorcycle.

He jumped onto the motorcycle, pushing his keys into the ignition as he started the machine to life.

He smirked as he felt the life rev through the metal engine underneath him.

He had forgotten how much he liked the feel of restrained power underneath him from his motorcycle he had missed it, the feeling of raw power in his control.

Kaiba felt a shiver of pure excitement rush through him as he sped out of the shed, speeding out onto the road as he headed towards town.

It felt good to be out on the street and unleashed with so much energy underneath him in the form of pure steel.

He had to admit it felt good.

When he got into town, he tried to think of something he could do to pass the time he had left till he had to meet Yugi.

His mind was lost in thought but he felt his eyes pulled to a patch of green by the side of the road.

A local park.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, why not?"

He took a swift turn and pulled into the parking lot near the park.

He parked the motorcycle and made it up in his mind that he wouldn't go too far from it since you don't ever know when someone will decide to take off with it.

He glared around him a bit, not used to being in a park that he kinda felt like people would start pointing him out and tell him that he didn't belong there.

Well, they probably wouldn't be wrong in that.

He didn't really belong in calm, peaceful places that are close to nature like a park.

He felt a bit awkward and out of place but he kept his shoulders back, his head up and his frosty glare in his blue eyes as he made his way up a trail towards a bench.

He turned around to make sure he wasn't getting too far away from his motorcycle and he was glad to see he was in sight distance of it when he felt himself run into something and a little plop and a mewling sound followed it.

He swung around to see what he ran into and was surprised to see a little toddler sitting in the middle of a pile of leaves looking a little confused about how it wound up on the ground.

Its little face was scrunched up in confusion and a little look of hurt as it looked up at Seto.

Seto felt his face form into a confused look as he debated saying something or just walking around the little mess of a baby.

They both looked at each other in confused silence for a minute and Seto was startled when a woman's high, ringing voice filled the air, "Ichigo! There you are!"

Kaiba felt himself tense as the dark haired woman ran up with a little smile on her face, her eyes all for her little kid who smiled and brightened up when it saw it's mom.

She picked the little toddler up who was apparently called Ichigo from the little pile of leaves and grass and smiled at Seto, "Good day sir."

Seto just nodded as she walked away with the baby in her arms to the playground a few feet away where some more kids were playing, the little baby's smile bright and it's cooing sounds filling the air with it's own little melody of life.

Seto started to walk to the bench which was just a few steps away when he saw the young toddler turn over it's mother's shoulder and wave on small hand at him, a little cautious grin on it's face.

Seto was a bit shocked but he just gave the child a low glare as a swiftly walked up to the bench, sitting down coldly as he watched the little child with it's mother.

He never understood why people had kids. All they were was a hassle, something to take care of and just a big responsibility.

He would rather put his energies into something worthwhile like a business where he could get something productive out of it.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

But as he watched the little child with it's mother as she helped it around the jungle gym and helped it get down the slides and pushed it on the little swing, he could see the woman's smile change from different hues of care to love and joy.

He couldn't comprehend that either, not at all.

He was a bit curious and a bit appalled as he watched them together and after a while of watching them, he felt a bit nauseated at all the sugary, happiness and he decided to just head over to the coffee shop early and grab him something to drink while he waited on Yugi.

He couldn't stand watching them any longer.

He quickly got up and walked away, towards his motorcycle and he gave the mother and child one cold glance and he was surprised to see the little child waving and smiling at him.

He growled in annoyance and looked quickly away as he walked faster to his motorcycle, swinging his leg up on the motorcycle as he quickly turned on the ignition and sped away.

He didn't know exactly why he wanted to get away from them but they were annoying him immensely and what annoyed him even more was he didn't know why he was annoyed.

He growled as he put the incident out of his mind, enjoying the ride to the coffee shop, the cold wind blowing against his face and through his brown hair.

He welcomed the cold wind.

He drove to the coffee shop, briefly parked and quickly walked up to the store, his eyes searching the people in the shop to see if Yugi was already there. He didn't think he would be but you don't ever know.

He felt his eyebrow rise in amusement as he saw the slight, older familiar figure of his past rival sitting near the back of the shop, his back to the door and his head leaning on a hand propped up hand, his tri-colored hair sticking out in every direction.

Well, he did come early.

Kaiba walked into the store, confident and graceful as he walked up to Yugi's table, placing his hand on the table as he sneered down at Yugi who had a bit of a startled look in his eyes as he looked up at him, "Ah, you came early as well."

Yugi automatically smiled, his grin brightening up his face as he shrugged his black clad shoulders, "I didn't really know what to do till you came so I just thought I'd come here and relax a bit."

Seto raised a confused eyebrow, "At your job?"

Yugi laughed as he ruffled his hair subconsciously, "Yeah, well, that might sound strange to someone but the smell of coffee calms me."

Kaiba sneered as he still stood, his brain racing through some random thoughts as he smirked, "Why don't we go someplace else? Like a restaurant. I'm kinda hungry anyways."

Yugi smiled, "Sure, that would be good as well but um, I have a little problem though."

Yugi looked a bit uncomfortable as Seto leaned down in front of him, his face in front of his as he asked, "Yes? What is it?"

Yugi squirmed a bit as he whispered, "Um, well… I don't really have a vehicle, I walked here. I don't live too far from here so I always walk here so…"

Seto waved his hand in a dismissive manner as he bluntly said, "You can ride with me. Come on."

Seto briskly walked towards the front door as Yugi scrambled to follow him, his slightly shorter legs working harder to keep up with Seto's long strides as Seto walked out the front door, walking over to his motorcycle and climbing on, bringing the engine to life as he motioned for Yugi to get on behind him, "Get on."

Yugi looked very uncomfortable now as he looked at the motorcycle and back at Seto, "Um… but I…"

Seto snapped, "Get on or stay off! Just make a decision already."

Yugi looked a bit hurt, his big eyes filled with a brief look of confusion as he silently decided on getting on the motorcycle, grabbing ahold of Seto's black jacket to pull himself up on the cycle with.

He swung up on the back of the motorcycle and he tensely held onto Seto, keeping his rigid distance and Seto rolled his eyes and growled, "Get closer to me, I promise I won't bite."

Seto felt the younger boy's arms wrap tensely around his waist, a very uncomfortable air radiating from the boy as he held onto him and Seto had to say to himself that the contact felt a bit awkward to him as well as he revved up the engine, speeding out of the parking lot as he headed over to the nearest local restaurant.

As he swerved into the parking lot, getting a little uncomfortably close to a passing car he felt Yugi tighten his hold on him, his head leaning on his back a bit and the cold man felt his heart jump, his breath hitching a bit at the small, innocent contact.

He glared in annoyance, now he was going to have to get his heart checked for heart palpitations.

He pulled into a parking spot and he felt the boy's grip relax on his waist and he was already starting to put distance between them both and Seto could feel his breath coming more easily now at the said boy's distance.

Something strange was going on and Seto didn't know if he liked it or not.

He waited till Yugi slid uncertainly off of his bike then he theatrically, very gracefully flipped his leg over the motorcycle to land on the ground, his coat twirling a bit around him and he was a bit amused to see Yugi's face.

He looked like he was stunned and a little in awe.

Seto felt a little stab of pride about the look on the other boy's face.

He coldly smirked as he walked by Yugi, motioning towards the restaurant, "I'm hungry. Let's go."

Yugi nodded and followed closely behind him.

Seto was glad he picked a place with a buffet because he was quite hungry and he always liked a variety of things to pick from.

He offered to pay for Yugi's food if he wanted anything but he refused and said that he wasn't hungry but he would take a drink.

After they found where they would sit, Seto left Yugi to get his food and when he got back, he was a bit amused to see Yugi staring off into space, blowing little air bubbles in his Coke as Seto walked up to him, a cool smirk on his face as he sat down across from him, "A penny for your thoughts."

Yugi looked a bit confused at the statement but Seto just started eating a mouthful of battered Shrimp as he coolly looked at him, waiting on him to answer.

Yugi still looked baffled as he asked, "Come again?"

Seto waved a hand casually in the air as he enjoyed the taste of the shrimp and the confused look on Yugi's face, "The little statement means, will you share your thoughts with me."

He looked at Yugi as realization dawned on the other boy's face and he quickly looked shy and a bit embarrassed, his hand going up to rub his hair awkwardly and his big eyes looked down at the table at Seto's food, "Oh, well, I didn't know that's what that meant. But um, sure, I would like to share my thoughts with you."

Seto watched all of this with an amused, curious feeling inside. This was turning out to be very interesting.

He waited for Yugi to continue as he ate in silence, enjoying the taste of the top quality food.

Yugi sighed as he rested his head on one propped hand, his other hand lightly waving in the air as he talked, "Well, you see, my friends are all gone off somewhere, doing their own thing and I just…"

Seto looked up from his food to study Yugi's face as he waited for him to continue.

Yugi looked down at the table, "I'm lonely."

Seto was a bit stunned at the pained sound in his already fragile, melodious voice and he found himself staring at the boy in front of him, Yugi's eyes sad and thoughtful as he rubbed a finger across the tabletop.

His blue eyes narrowed as he gruffly said, trying to change the subject a bit, "What exactly have they been up to, your friends?"

He didn't really wanna know about Yugi's stupid and very boring friends but he didn't want that feeling of sadness to linger very much longer.

He hated uncomfortable situations.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he grinned a bit, happy to be on a different topic as well as he brightly answered, "Um, well, Tea's at a dance school in New York city like she's always wanted to do and I'm very happy for her, she said that her performance is well and she's dating a fellow dancer, an American guy named Chase."

Seto rolled his eyes as he gulped down a mouthful of water, "Well, good for her."

He hoped she tripped for torturing him with needless friendship speeches so many times before.

Yugi looked a bit uncomfortable at Seto's blunt answer but he continued, his voice still happy and carefree, "Joey's got his own car body shop going and he's the manager of the place and making lots of money. I talk to him sometimes but he's very busy with the shop so it's very rarely that I do."

Seto broke a grape off of the cluster of grapes he had and popped it into his mouth as he mumbled harshly, "Hmmm… perfect job for him."

He hoped a car accidentally ran over him, the annoying mongrel.

Yugi still looked a bit uncomfortable with Seto's tone of voice but he continued while drinking a big gulp of Coca Cola, "And Tristan's a student at the local University. He's studying to be a computer technician."

Kaiba about spit all of his water out on the table at that idea, a little amused grunt coming out as he whispered, "Well, that's surprising."

He was sure Tristan's teacher would detect his stupidity and send him to the nearest brain surgeon ASAP

Yugi laughed an uncomfortable laugh as he shrugged a bit, "Well, I was surprised when he told me what he was going to college for, that's for sure. I expected him to do something totally different."

Seto was making some cold, rude thoughts in his head on the subject but Yugi just watched him a bit, finishing up his food and he smiled, "So…"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him as he ate his last warm, buttery bread roll, his eyes searching Yugi's bright, open face as he asked, "How have you been, Seto? What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

Kaiba was a bit surprised at the turn of conversation and a brief flash of Yugi chasing after him to propose them being friends after Yami left burned briefly through his mind, sending a little pain of something through his chest as he growled out, "Nothing much."

Yugi looked a little disappointed at his quick, clipped answer but then he just grinned, "Well, I'm glad you seem to be doing well. I was hoping you were."

Seto felt his heart skip a beat again as Yugi's words went tumbling through his head and he frowned, he had been thinking about him?

Seto glared at Yugi as he choked out a cold, quick "Thank you" and Yugi looked a bit surprised at the thanks from the usually cold, stoic man as Seto swiftly stood up, his coat swishing around him as he snarled, "Can we go now?"

Yugi looked a bit startled as he stood up and nodded, "Sure."

Seto didn't wait to see if he followed him as he started to walk toward the exit doors, his thoughts all in a whirl as he looked over at Yugi who now came up to his shoulder instead of a little past his elbow like he used to, he asked in a quick cold tone, "Do you need me to take you home or drop you off at the coffee shop?"

Yugi smiled, "Oh, well, you can drop me off at my house. I don't live that far from Grandpa's game shop."

Seto nodded as he walked out the exit doors, holding the door open for Yugi as he asked, "How is your Grandpa doing by the way?"

Yugi looked a little startled at the personal question but he just grinned and answered as they walked toward Seto's motorcycle, "Grandpa's doing okay. He's getting older and older by the minute but he's still pretty feisty for his age, haha."

Seto nodded as he swung his leg over the motor bike, his coat swirling dramatically as he sat down on the motorcycle, his eyes glaring over his shoulder at the other boy who still had a look of quiet admiration on his face as he nodded with his head for him to get on the bike with him.

Yugi reached up to grab his jacket to pull himself with and as he did, Seto turned around a bit to grab his hand and swing him behind him.

He felt and heard Yugi's breath catch and he was amused to know he wasn't the only one with breathing problems today.

He waited for Yugi to wrap his arms around him before he set off and he dully noticed that Yugi didn't have to be asked to get closer to him and hold tight and he wasn't as tense as before.

He sighed deeply.

He kicked the engine into gear and tore out of the parking lot as Yugi held onto him, expecting him to know where to go since he's been to his Grandpa's game shop before and laying his head on his back to keep his face out of the cold wind.

Seto lifted an eyebrow at Yugi's close and not so tense presence and he felt his heart beating erratically at the warm feeling spreading on his back from Yugi's cheek on his back.

He still didn't know if he liked this new feeling.

He tried not to tense up too much as he drove Yugi home, feeling Yugi tap him with a finger when they got to his house and he raised his eyebrows at the little snug home that he pulled up to.

It looked very cozy and warm like Yugi.

Seto admitted silently that it fit him perfectly.

Yugi slowly stepped off of the bike, Seto letting him hold onto his shoulder to help him get off with and he watched as Yugi smiled at him and bowed shyly, "Thank you for your time, for spending time with me and taking me home. I hope you weren't bored."

Seto smirked, "It was pleasant."

Yugi beamed brightly at his reply and Seto couldn't help but notice his heart beat weird again at the innocent, happy look.

Yugi asked with a hopeful look in his eye, "Um, maybe this is presuming too much but… if you want to, my friends are all coming over to see me tomorrow evening and well… would you like to come as well?"

Seto sighed, "Why not?"

Yugi asked, a bright note in his voice, "So, you'll come?"

Seto growled, "I guess I will."

Yugi was too excited to notice his mildly annoyed tone so he continued, "Well, we'll be meeting here at five o'clock so I'll see you then?"

Seto nodded sharply, already revving up his engine to leave as he answered, "See you then."

Yugi was smiling brightly as Seto backed up and drove away, his mind and heart working erratically as he considered his meeting with Yugi today and his meeting with him tomorrow.

He didn't know if he liked this feeling welling up inside him when he thought about the boy but he didn't know if he didn't like it either.

Oh well… he'll see how it goes.

Seto sneered as he pulled his mind from the other boy and turned to enjoying the feel of the cold wind caressing his face, running it's fingers through his hair.

Yes, the cold is something he could trust and something that he knew.

The welcoming embrace of the cold.

But he still felt lingering warmth on his back where Yugi's head had gently laid on and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to that warmth.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''- End of chapter 2 –''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you all enjoyed the 2****nd**** chapter of the Winter Heart and I hope everyone leaves a review! They'll be very appreciated if you do! **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**See ya then! –waves-**


End file.
